Haunted
by DrusillaSnaps
Summary: Brigitte leaves the cupboard first, which results in both and her Sam's survival. The story continues with their relationship and the strain Gingers ghost puts on it. SAM/BRIGITTE
1. Chapter 1

Sam took a deep breath, and reached for the door, syringe in hand. The door creaked, and he bit his lip. Brigitte's eyes widened, and her heart pounded. She couldn't let Sam go out there….she was sure there was something…a little something…of Ginger still left in that monster out there, and she was sure that that part of Ginger wouldn't attack her. As Sam crept forward, she grabbed his shoulder.

"Brigitte…let me go!" he whispered, attempting to free himself from her grasp. She shook her head.

"Ginger would never attack me…" she whispered back, her voice shaking, but certain. Sam sighed and looked down at the floor, allowing his hair to fall in front of his eyes. He took in a deep breath as he weighed out the options… of course, Brigitte was right, Ginger would never attack her…but how much of Ginger was left in that…that thing out there? A Lycanthrope doesn't give a shit about who it attacks…who it kills…because that's all it wants…to maim...to kill…

"Brigitte…please think about this! That's not Ginger out there! That is a Lycanthrope…a real, live Lycanthrope that is ready to tear apart the next live thing she see's! That would be you! Not only that, but you can barely stand after mixing your blood with hers! God Brigitte, you'll fall straight into her open jaws!" He cried, in pleading whispers. Brigitte's only response was to blink, and to sigh.

"I'm fine…whatever is happening to me…the transformation…it comes and it goes. Come on Sam would you rather she kill you?" Brigitte asked, staring for the first time, into Sam eyes. Sam stared back into them, they were shinning with tears, alight with emotion… He had to gulp back a sob before he replied.

"I don't want either of us to die Brigitte! But we can't stay holed up in here! Ginger…the Lycanthrope…whatever! Will find a way in! But I'd rather I die than you Brigitte… I'm nothing, a god-damn drug dealer. That's all I'll ever be! You…you're smart, funny…different… you have a future, a future you couldn't see before because you listened to everything Ginger told you! Now please…Let. Me. Go." Brigitte dropped her gaze, but not her hold on Sam. The silence between them stretched on, broken only by distant crashes and bangs from somewhere else in the house. Sam watched Brigitte closely, and was sure that the tears that lingered in her eyes, had now fallen, despite her face being hidden by her hair.

"Out by sixteen, or dead in this scene but together forever" Brigitte whispered, barely loud enough for Sam to hear. "We swore we would go out together…one way or another…" Sam groaned and grabbed Brigitte by the shoulders, giving her a good shake as he spoke.

"God Dimmit Brigitte! You are not suicidal…you're just feeding me the same bull shit that your sister fed you!" Brigitte pulled herself free from Sam's grip.

"I'm not suicidal… I just can't live without Ginger!" Brigitte cried, her voice raised to just above a whisper. "I know Ginger is still in there somewhere… I know she won't hurt me! I'm going to go out there, and I'm going to cure her, ok!" Sam opened his mouth several times, but was unable to pull up a response to Brigitte's words. Brigitte took his moment of weakness as a chance to escape, and tried to climb over him, and to the door. Sam had just enough time to grab her and pull her into his lap. He didn't allow Brigitte to look away, he cupped her face with both hands, and held it firmly until she allowed their eyes to meet.

"Okay….Go….Try…But come back to me…Promise me! Promise me you'll come back in here, no matter what happens out there!" He pleaded. Brigitte closed her eyes in thought, but Sam didn't let her go. "I'm not letting you go without an answer Brigitte!" He whispered, involuntarily moving a strand of hair from her face, so that when she opened her eyes again, all she would be able to see was him. As she looked into his eyes for a second time, Brigitte drew in one deep shuddering breath. Then she bit her lip, and nodded. "No matter what!" Sam said, encouraging a reply from Brigitte.

"I promise Sam…I'll come back…" The words were soft, quite, but Sam heard them loud and clear. Sam pulled Brigitte closer and wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her scent. Brigitte did nothing at first, but just as Sam began to let go, slipped her arms around him for the briefest second. "I'll be back…" She whispered. And with that, she clambered off Sam, and opened the door….


	2. Chapter 2

Brigitte opened the door, until there was a small enough gap for her to squeeze through. With a final look back at Sam, she slipped out. Sam fought against the idea of pulling her back in – she was right! Ginger would never hurt her – but almost instantly regretted it. With a small scream, Brigitte was dragged from the doorway.

"BRIGITTE!" Sam cried out, desperately grabbing at thin air, in a vain attempt to pull Brigitte back in. Only he got in return was another scream, from a room on the other side of the house. "BRIGITTE!" Sam cried again, pushing the door a little, hoping that she was just on the other side, and that it was Ginger who was screaming, after returning to human form. He saw nothing, just darkness. He opened the door a little more, called after Brigitte again, this time, for reasons he did not understand, he whispered her name, "Brigitte? You out there?" Again, no response, so he slowly began to crawl from the cupboard. After just a few inches, his hands slipped in something warm, wet…red… "BRIGITTE!"

**

_Ginger sniffed the air…someone was coming out of the pantry…but who? Her wolf eyes could not see past the barely open door, her ears were unable to comprehend who was talking and what was being said, but her nose told her all she needed to know. __**Sam.**_

_As soon as a hand appeared, she grabbed, she pulled, and she ran. She heard screams, and smiled to herself, thoroughly pleased. That'd teach some fucking drug dealer to mess with __**her **__sister._

"_BRIGITTE!" Brigitte. The one word Ginger would recognize, no matter what form she was in. But the cry didn't come from her the bleeding form she dragged behind her, it came from the cupboard… She dropped who she was holding and looked down, Brigitte's unmoving, lifeless eyes stared back up at her. In her hand, was a syringe. _

"_Oh god…Bee!" Ginger wished she could speak, to express all the human words that, without her mind, would be lost to her. Instead she let out a whimper…or at least what she thought was a whimper. Brigitte's eye's suddenly widened, and she screamed._

"_BRIGITTE!" Again Ginger recognized her sister's name. Again waves of guilt hit her as she realized what she had done. She nudged Brigitte with her nose, trying desperately to see the extent of the damage she had done. Her muzzle was instantly soaked with blood….Ginger backed away, her mind frantic… What had she done?_

"_Brigitte…" Her sisters name again, followed by a few words she was unable to recognize. She collapsed on the floor, and, at the same time, heard a distant squelch…_

"_BRIGITTE!"_

_**_

Sam ran back into the room when he got no response from Brigitte, and began to look frantically for something…anything he could defend her with.

"Come on…come on!" He whispered, moving useless objects out of his way, throwing them to the floor, ignoring the sounds of things smashing, breaking… Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Sam found a penknife. He flicked it open, it gleamed in the dim light of the room. Without stopping to think, Sam wrenched open the door and threw himself into the corridor. Looking down for guidance, he followed the trail of blood to the dining room. He paused at the door…he could hear something inside, but wasn't sure what. He took a deep breath, and pushed it open, knife at the ready. The first and only thing he saw was Brigitte, lying on the floor, bleeding, her breathing heavy…she was dying.

"Sam?" Brigitte whispered, reaching out for him. It was then that Sam realized that he had frozen. Brigitte's plea brought him back to reality.

"Brigitte! Where is she?" Sam whispered, not daring to move, worrying that this might all be part of some trap. Brigitte said nothing, but simply turned her gaze towards the wolf in the corner of the room. Sam looked over at Ginger, but Ginger did not react, instead she just continued to whimper and shake, as if she was a dog, having just been caught doing something it shouldn't have been doing.

"Sam…" Brigitte's voice was quieter this time, but filled with new levels of pain. All of Sam's rational thoughts disappeared, he ran towards Brigitte and fell to his knees in front of her. Now that he was closer to her, Sam could see the extent of Brigitte's injuries. Although he failed High School Biology (Well, actually, he never even went to Biology) he knew enough to know that her injuries were life threatening…and that they shouldn't have healed that much in the time it had taken him to get to her. He reached out a touched one that ran across her exposed stomach. Brigitte shuddered, whimpered, and Sam immediately pulled his hand away.

"Brigitte I'm sorry! Here take my hand! We have to get you out of here!" he whispered, holding out his hand to her, not knowing if Ginger would hear…or understand. Brigitte looked at his hand, but didn't take it. "Brigitte please! You promised!" He pleaded, this time moving his hand forward to grasp hers. Brigitte didn't grasp his hand, but neither did she pull away.

"Together forever…" She whispered. Sam squeezed her hand as he shook with anger, but did not let her go.

"God-Dimmit Brigitte!" he cried. "Please!" He was begging now, his eyes wide and gleaming. Brigitte simply closed her eyes…and squeezed Sam's hand ever so slightly. Something clicked inside Sam's head, and he turned to make sure Ginger had seen what she should have seen…

**

_Ginger concentrated hard. She couldn't understand the exchange between Brigitte and Sam, but she knew if she focused hard enough, the words would be clear enough for her to understand._

"_Brigitte…" No matter how hard she concentrated, her sisters name was still all she could understand. _

"_Bee…God you smell good Bee…" Ginger tried to shake away her thoughts, but Brigitte's smell continued to over-power her._

"_Together forever…" Ginger wasn't concentrating, but she understood the two words that came from her sisters mouth. _

"_Together forever? You're right Bee…we will be together forever…your blood will run in my veins, and we will be, forever, truly joined…" And with that, Ginger threw herself into the air and at Brigitte…_

_**_

Sam turned in time to see Ginger jump. He moved quickly, blocking Brigitte from Gingers attack…Ginger collided with him, and together they feel to the floor. Brigitte screamed and backed away as Sam and Ginger struggled. Although Ginger had the upper hand, she wasn't prepared to be impaled on Sam's knife. Every time she went to bite, Sam's hand moved, moving the blade closer to her flesh. When it finally brushed up against her fur, she snapped. Ginger lunged at Sam, not caring any more about the blade in his hand, and sank her teeth deep into his shoulder blade. At the same time, Ginger felt Sam's blade pierce her flesh, it went deep into her, into her neck…She dropped him at once and howled at the pain.

"Brigitte…I'm sorry!" Sam cried. He pushed Ginger off himself, and ignored his own injuries to go back to Brigitte. "I stabbed her!" He whispered, looking into Brigitte's horrified eyes. Brigitte simply turned her gaze to her sister, the wounded and whimpering wolf that bore no resemblance to Ginger. Ginger seemed to sense her sisters gaze, and she looked up, scaring Brigitte. Sam noticed the change in Brigitte's expression and turned round. Ginger growled, her lips pulled back so that all her teeth showed. She struggled to her feet, and approached Sam. Sam froze. He couldn't move, couldn't think… Ginger continued to saunter forward, taking her time, enjoying the look on Sam's face. Still Sam did nothing… Then, once she was only inches away, Ginger lunged. Sam cowered, awaited the blow, but was shocked when all that came was a 'thud' of something landing on the wooden floor below him.

"Ginger…" Sam opened his eyes at the sound of Brigitte's voice. He glanced down, and saw Brigitte's arm snaking around his body. The hand it was connected to held a knife…the knife had penetrated Gingers head, clearly in deep enough to hit her brain…she was dead. "Is she..?" Brigitte muttered, so low Sam had to think before he understood her words. Sam gulped, and lowered his head towards Gingers heart…but all was still, quite…

"Gone…" Sam's one word said it all. Ginger was dead, and Brigitte had killed her. Brigitte allowed a single tear to fall for her lost sister, before she turned back to Sam.

"Now you have to kill me…" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brigitte! You cannot be serious!" Sam cried. He was in shock…it was over! Ginger was dead, they had a cure…

"I'm not strong enough to do it myself…" Brigitte whispered. Sam threw his hands into the air in frustration.

"Fuck Brigitte… you have fucking lost it!" Sam cried out.

"Please…" she muttered, her voice quite but desperate. Sam took a deep breath and rubbed his temple, trying to ward away the feeling of an inevitable headache.

"It's over Brigitte!" Sam said after a few minutes, pulling his hand away so he could look at her again.

"I can't live knowing I killed her!" Brigitte cried out, forcing herself upright. She paled at the effort.

"Woah! Brigitte, just lie back and relax, and we'll talk about this, okay?" Sam said, forcing Brigitte to lie back down again.

"Don't you get it! I killed her! I fucking killed her Sam…" Brigitte cried, her eyes over flowing with overdue tears.

"But you saved our lives." Sam whispered, wiping away a fallen tear. "Without you…" Sam hissed in pain and grasped at his shoulder. "Without…" Again he put his hand to his head, rubbed his temples. "I mean we're alive…" Sam started to sway. "Brigitte!" He cried, reaching out for her. Brigitte stared on, wide eyed and still, as Sam collapsed onto the floor.

"SAM!" Brigitte cried. There was no response. She pulled herself up again, ignoring the pain that came with it. Slowly she crawled forward, until she was near enough to feel for a pulse. She reached out for his wrist, picked it up, and wrapped her fingers around it, moving them until her thumb found the right spot. His pulse was there, it felt normal, but there was something else there…a scar… Brigitte ignored it and moved forward, listened closely to his breathing.

Sam awoke to see Brigitte hovering over him. He watched her expression as she moved closer to her. She looked terrified, distraught.

"Brigitte?" He whispered, causing her to jump. She looked down at him, and Sam was sure he saw the tiniest of smiles playing on her lips.

"Sam! You're alive!" She whispered, sounded shocked and relived.

"Yeah… yeah. I think I just fainted…what with the Lycanthrope bite and all." He said, smirking. "God I need a cigarette…think you could get me one? They're in the pocket in my shirt," He said, casting his eyes downwards. Brigitte reached out and took one, lit it. As she handed it to him she asked,

"Can't you move?" Sam's smile widened at the concern in her eyes. He shook his head.

"Not right now, but give me a minute to smoke this…" He said, inhaling deeply on the cigarette.

"Good," Brigitte said, and with that she reached out and grabbed the syringe of monkshood, and injected it into Sam's arm. Sam tried to pull away, but it was too late. He had been cured.

"Brigitte! What the fuck! You needed that a hell of a lot more than I did!" he cried out. Brigitte simply stared at him.

"I don't need it! I don't need anything, I just need to die," She stated. Sam groaned. He sat up, feeling normal, and shook his head. He reached out and grabbed Brigitte by the shoulders, pulled her up until her face was at eye level.

"Brigitte, listen to me! You are gonna go to your room and get all your shit, then you and I are going to go back to my place, cure you and get the hell out of here!" He said, voice firm and serious. Brigitte couldn't argue. Whether is was because she was too weak, or because she agreed with him, she had no idea, so she nodded. Sam smiled. "Good! Someone other than Ginger has managed to penetrate your mind. Now where's your bedroom?" Brigitte's eyes widened. "Relax! I just wanna help you there. What you think you can walk by yourself?" Brigitte shook her head, and allowed Sam to help her to her feet. When Sam slipped his arm around her, she pushed it away.

"No! Leave me alone Sam!" she whispered as she moved away from Sam. As soon as she was out of his hold, she collapsed. Sam grabbed her in time to stop her hitting the floor.

"You can't even stand without me!" Sam said, biting back a laugh. Brigitte glared at him, but allowed him to support her.

"Fine! My room's in the basement!"

Sam lowered Brigitte onto one of the two single beds, and looked around, nervous and unsure.

"Um…you get your um… stuff together… I'm going to go find a change of clothes. The cops are on me enough about Trina at the moment… the blood doesn't help a whole lot," Sam lowered his gaze and ran his hand over the back of his neck. Brigitte smiled slightly at his nervousness.

"There's a laundry room, upstairs, by the kitchen. Some of my dad's old clothes should be in there…he used to be skinny. They should fit you…" she whispered, allowing Sam to leave. He nodded.

"Cool…um you might want to change your clothes too…but I really can't help you with that…" He gave her a shy smile. "Try and pack anything you might want or need… I don't think we'll be coming back here Brigitte. Do you think you'll be alright doing that alone?"

"Yeah…yeah there's not really anything I need…" she whispered. Sam nodded, and headed up the stairs. He returned 20 minutes later, dressed in a pair of oversized jeans and a plain white shirt. Brigitte raised an eyebrow when she saw him.

"What! This was all I could find!" Sam stated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, and some of her mother's more expensive jewelry. "Think your parents will mind if I take this?" He asked.

"No more than they would mind coming home to find the house covered in blood, a dead wolf in the dining room, and the idea of their youngest daughter running off with the local drug dealer!" Brigitte said with a smirk. Sam smiled himself, not at her joke, but how her smile had lit up her face, for just a second.

"Good, we need to lay low for a while, can't do that without cash," He said, pocketing in. "You ready?" Brigitte nodded, and nodded her head towards the bag on the floor. Sam picked it up, and again helped Brigitte to her feet. "Did you change?" Sam asked Brigitte as they struggled up the stairs.

"Yeah…my clothes…they are pretty much all the same…" Brigitte gave another small smile. "No one notices me dressed like this…"

"I did" Sam whispered. Brigitte stayed silent, and so did Sam. The stayed that way until they reached his truck. Sam opened the passenger side door, and buckled Brigitte in, before throwing her bag in the back. "Let's get out of here," he says as he gets in himself and starts up the van. Throughout the journey Brigitte was again silent, and Sam didn't try and push a conversation on her. Eventually he pulled up in front of his greenhouse. It was now empty of his party guests, and a complete tip. "Don't go anywhere, I'm going to get some shit, I'll be back." Brigitte doesn't response. Sam sighs and disappears into the greenhouse. He returned to the van minutes late, with just about everything and anything he thought might be useful. Different plants, drugs and drug paraphernalia, as well as his own personal belongings. He chucked his things into the back of his van, before he climbed into the front seat. "I think we're ready to book," he said glancing over at Brigitte. Only Brigitte wasn't there. Instead Sam was met with the soft breeze that floated in through the open door. He banged his hands against the steering wheel. "SHIT!" he cried, climbing out of the van once again. "Brigitte!" he called out, knowing that he was unlikely to get a reply. Even if Brigitte was close enough to hear, he had a feeling she wasn't going to make him aware of it. "Come on Brigitte! You can't have got far…" He paused, glanced around, trying to work out what direction she could have gone in. He let out a frustrated groan. "God- Dammit!" he cried "What the fuck is…" but something made him stop. Far off sounds of banging, crashing, and frustrated screaming. Brigitte. "Brigitte…" Sam whispered, as he turned and ran in the direction from which the sound was coming from. As he got nearer, he realized that she was at a park, a park not far from where he had hit the first Lycanthrope. "Brigitte…" he whispered again as he caught sight of her. She had a branch, and was hitting everything around her, with as much frustration as she could muster. She screamed out her sisters name as she did so, her anger seemingly increasing with every cry. Sam didn't know what to do, so he simply watched. He knew that Brigitte needed this, or she'd only take it out on herself. Eventually, after doing no visible damage to her surroundings, Brigitte collapsed onto the floor. She began to sob, muttering incoherently. Sam approached her slowly, still unsure of what to do. He wasn't used to seeing such an outpouring of emotion from Brigitte. Finally, he crouched down at her side, placed a hand on her shoulder. "Brigitte…speak to me… you going to be okay?" he asked. Brigitte didn't respond, she simply looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, her face a picture of grief and pain… Sam had to bite his lip, to stop himself from crying too. He reached out and moved a strand of hair from her face, wiped away a tear. "Say something Brigitte…anything! Tell me to fuck off or whatever, but just let me know you're okay…" Brigitte felt her throat tighten at the concern in Sam's voice, but she did not allow herself to be overcome by it.

"I killed her…" she whispered. Sam didn't know whether or not to take this as a sign that she was okay, or a sign that she was about to throw herself in front of traffic.

"Come on Brigitte, we have to go!" Sam said, as he took Brigitte's hand and attempted to pull her to her feet. Brigitte went limp.

"I killed Ginger…" she whispered. Sam said nothing, just continued in his attempts in making Brigitte upright. Brigitte remained limp. Suddenly, a flashing blue light appeared in the distant, followed, seconds later, by the loud sirens of a police cruiser.

"GOD-DAMMIT BRIGITTE COME ON!" Sam screamed, desperate in his attempts now. Brigitte still didn't move. "COME ON BRIGITTE WE HAVE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" But Brigitte, just stared…


	4. Chapter 4

Sam looked up at the approaching lights, although he couldn't be sure that they were looking for either him or Brigitte, he was sure that Brigitte was likely to stop them and confess that she had killed Ginger. Of course, they would probably lock her up if she told her story… But in a mental health unit, not a prison. Sam couldn't let that happen. He shook Brigitte's shoulder one last time,

"Brigitte! Please let's get out of here!" He cried, no longer screaming, but pleading.

"I have to tell them what I did…" Brigitte whispered. Sam let out a cry of frustration.

"You have fucking lost in Brigitte Fitzgerald!" he said, but he didn't try and force Brigitte to move. Instead he picked her up, scooping her up into his arms so that she could not do anything to stop him.

"Sam! Put me down!" She cried, hitting at his chest and pulling at his arms. Sam simply tightened his grip.

"What and let you go running to the police with your lovely story about Lycanthropes and killing your werewolf sister? Fuck that Brigitte, you'll be put away!" he said, calmly and rationally.

"They have to believe me! They have to! I have all my notes, my research, and what about Gingers body!" Brigitte pleaded. Sam ignored her and continued towards the greenhouse, and the van. "Sam please!" Brigitte was hysterical now. Her tears beyond simple frustration and grief. Sam felt his chest tighten, he couldn't bare seeing Brigitte so upset, but he wasn't leaving, not without her.

"I'm not leaving you here to deal with this shit alone," He said. They had now reached the van and he was struggling to open the passenger door without putting Brigitte down.

"Then stay with me…" Brigitte whispered. Sam stopped, and, for a few seconds seriously considered it. Maybe he could convince Brigitte to lie about the events of the night… they could come up with a story… NO! There was no story, no matter how farfetched, that would cover up the events of tonight, and indeed, the last few weeks.

"Brigitte, sweetheart, you're coming with me. End of story. Okay?" he whispered. Brigitte drew in a deep shuddering breath, and nodded. Sam smiled and placed her on her feet. She clambered into the van without protest. He knew the 'sweetheart' bit was a low blow, what with Brigitte's little crush on him, but he didn't care. Brigitte meanwhile, sat and watched as Sam made his way to the driver's door. She heard in her head the words he had just spoken… she blushed, smiled…and hid her face with her hair. "You okay Brigitte?" Sam asked as he started up the van. He had mistaken her embarrassment for more tears. Brigitte nodded, more than was needed.

"I'm fine…" she whispered. Her voice was heavy with emotion, but a different one than Sam suspected. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Brigitte didn't look up, or give any sign that she knew that Sam's hand was there… but her smile widened.

"We're going to okay Bee, you and me…" Sam said, trying his best to sound reassuring. But Brigitte stiffened. "What? Brigitte? What did I say?" Brigitte looked up at him. Her eyes wide, almost maddened.

"You can't call me that! Only Ginger could me that!" Brigitte stated, as if it were obvious.

"What Bee..?" Sam said, frowning slightly. He thought the nickname suited her. It was sweet…

"Don't call me that!" Brigitte cried, more frustrated now. Sam drew his hand back, nodded.

"Okay… I won't call you Bee." He said with a sigh. "Pity really, it's sweet… suits you perfect." He looked at her with a smile, pleased to see she was fighting her own battle against her upturning lips. A battle she was losing. "I'll just have to think my own little nickname for you won't I?" he said. The battle was over now, and Brigitte had the biggest smile on her face. She struggled with her reply.

"Y-yeah…I-I-… I guess so…" she whispered, again hiding her face with her hair. Sam looked over at her and again, reached out to move the hair that blocked the smile that he so loved to see.

"Do I get a nickname?" Sam asked, now embarrassed himself. He turned his gaze back to the road so that Brigitte wouldn't see.

"Maybe…" She whispered. Sam nodded.

"Maybe. I can handle that… maybe…"

Brigitte fell asleep, not but a few minutes later, but Sam didn't pull over until much later, hours later, as dawn approached. He had a stopped in a large city, that he didn't know the name off, to get fuel and food. He went to restart the van… but then stopped, looked at Brigitte and paused for thought. With a smirk, he got out and clambered into the back of the van. A few minutes later, he returned to the front of the van, syringe in hand. He checked to make sure Brigitte was really asleep, and then injected the monkshood into her arm. Brigitte jerked awake, and watched Sam inject her in her few moments of just woken daze.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded, as Sam pulled out the needle. She sat up and shook herself awake. Sam raised an eyebrow, confused at her angry reaction.

"To…cure…you..?" Sam said, saying each word slowly and carefully. Brigitte reached out and slapped his face. Hard. Sam was left reeling, and brought his hands up to the stinging red mark in shock. "Um… OW!"

"I didn't want to be cured!" Brigitte cried, tugging at her belt. Sam grabbed her hands, stopping her.

"Right! You just wanted to turn into a fucking Lycanthrope and run amok in some little town somewhere," Sam demanded.

"I wanted to be Ginger!" Brigitte cried and with that, she dug her almost non-existent nails into Sam's hands. He let go, more in surprise than in pain, and watched, as Brigitte grabbed her chance, and ran.

"Fuck me…" Sam said, and with that, he banged his head against the steering wheel. He debated in his head if he should go after Brigitte. On one hand, he didn't really want to go on without her, he was really enjoying her company, and felt good to finally have a real friend that wasn't just interested in a bit of free weed. But on the other hand, Brigitte couldn't seem to make her mind up over whether or not she wanted to be with Sam, or if she wanted to just die and be with Ginger…or as she had just said, be Ginger. And she had just slapped him! That settled it for Sam, he reached out and slammed shut the passenger door with as much force as he could muster. He put his foot down, and drove off at a speed that was most likely illegal, but he didn't think to look. He spent the next 20 minutes, driving around without any real sense of direction, calling Brigitte every single horrible name he could think off. The sun was almost up when Sam eventually stopped, in the middle of the city's main street, at traffic lights. As he waited for the lights to change, he glanced up and down the street. It was filled with bars and clubs, now spilling out into the early morning air after a night of Halloween style partying. He didn't really glance at anyone in particular, just simply swept his eyes over the drunken, stumbling crowd. The lights turned, he moved his foot down, but then stopped as something caught his eye. Brigitte. Brigitte, looking terrified. Brigitte, surrounded by a group of men. Brigitte, being pushed and pulled around by these men. Brigitte, stumbling to the floor. Brigitte, raising her arms in an attempt to defend herself. Sam felt something inside of his snap. He couldn't believe a group of 5 fully grown men were taking advantage of a 15 year old girl. A 15 year old girl who was weak with the previous day's events. A 15 year old girl named Brigitte… his Brigitte. Sam grabbed the nearest heavy object he could lay his hands on, and jumped out of the van, running at full speed, towards the group. He jumped onto the back of the first man he came too; hit him hard on the head with his weapon. A torch. The man he struck screamed out in rage and started twisting and turning, desperate to get Sam off his back. But Sam wasn't letting go. He screamed at the man, called him sick and perverted. People were starting to pay attention to them, a cry of 'call the police!' was heard. The other men ran. "Brigitte! The van! GO!" Sam cried. Brigitte nodded, her lip bleeding, and ran for her life. Once Sam was sure she was in his truck, he let go of Brigitte's attacker, and fled. He threw himself into the driver's seat, and put his foot down before he even had a chance to shut his door. Sam pulled over a few blocks down the road, when he was sure they were far enough away from the men to stop. He shut his door probably, before turning to Brigitte. "What happened?" he asked, handing her a tissue to hold to her bleeding lip. Brigitte took it, and wiped away the blood before she answered.

"I was lost… just walking around… a-and…I was upset because I h-hit you….a-and…a-a-and…" Brigitte couldn't continue. Sam reached over and placed a hand on her arm.

"Brigitte, take a deep breath, calm down…okay?" he whispered. Brigitte nodded, and did as she was told. She breathed in and out, until her sobs subsided. "You think you can tell me what happened now?" he asked. Brigitte nodded.

"I was lost, I didn't know what to do or where to go because I couldn't find you to apologize… I didn't mean to hit you! I just don't know what to do anymore… Ginger always told me what to do…. And then…but they followed me, and surrounded me… they said they were going to hurt me… I was so scared Sam… I didn't know what to do…" Brigitte whispered, barely stopping to breath, not once looking into Sam's eyes. Sam rubbed her arm for a few seconds.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do Brigitte… I can suggest what you should do but you have to make the choices yourself…." Brigitte nodded and looking into his eyes.

"I know… but it's hard…." Brigitte whispered. Sam nodded, gave her arm a squeeze.

"It's going to be hard Brigitte, you've lived in your sisters shadow for so long… but now it's time to break free from that, to be yourself…" Sam said. He moved his hand away from Brigitte. He reached into the glove department and pulled out a joint. "God I need to calm down," he said, as he searched his pockets for a lighter. "Mind if I smoke this in here Brigitte? I'll roll down the windows." He asked. Brigitte just sighed and held out her Zippo. "Thanks," Sam said as he lit his joint. He took a few tokes and leaned back in his seat with a relaxed expression on his face. The relaxed expression however, didn't last long. Within a minute he had turned a pale green. "Oh God!" he cried. He threw open his door and vomited all over the sidewalk.

"Sam?" Brigitte cried, looking over at him with a lost look. "You okay?" A few seconds later, Sam reappeared. He wiped his mouth, his hand shaking, but he nodded.

"Must be in shock or something…" he said trying to make his feeble excuse stick. But he really didn't understand why his weed had suddenly made him sick... in fact it scared him. He shook away his fears and turned towards Brigitte, forcing a smile. "I'm fine now, okay, no need to worry," he whispered. Brigitte looked terrified, but nodded. Sam frowned… there was something about the expression on her face. It was more than just concern for him… "You okay Brigitte?" he asked. She paled and shook her head. "Come on sweetheart tell me," he asked. Another low blow… but this was important.

"I took an overdose…" she whispered.

"What! WHAT!" He cried out. "Tell me you're joking Brigitte!" Brigitte shook her head.

"I stopped in a shop… and I was so upset… I couldn't find you… and I couldn't stop thinking about Ginger and what I did… so I got some tablets… and I took them…" Brigitte muttered, sounding terrified.

"Shit! How many pills did you take?" Sam demanded.

"60…"

"Holy Shit Brigitte! We have to go to a hospital… now!" Sam cried, restarting the van. Brigitte put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be okay…. I don't want to go to a hospital Sam…. Please don't make me go to one!" Brigitte pleaded, tears falling freely. Sam had to take a deep breath, and count to 10 before he was calm enough to reply.

"Okay… no hospital… but please Brigitte, please… you need to make yourself sick, get rid of the pills,"

"I don't think I can…" Brigitte whispered.

"Brigitte! You need to get those pills out of your stomach before they get into your system. Now get out of the fucking van and make yourself sick!" Sam cried, leaning over to throw open the passenger side door.

"I don't know what to do..." Brigitte whispered, not moving. Sam screamed, climbed out of the van. He ran round to Brigitte's door and grabbed her, before dragging her out.

"Come on Brigitte you are not dying on me!" Sam said, trying, but failing to sound calm and reasonable. Brigitte simply ducked her head. "God- Dammit Brigitte, is the fact that I care about you not enough to make you want to live?"


	5. Chapter 5

Brigitte stared at Sam for one long second, completely expressionless, before she answered.

"You don't care about me Sam," she said, as much emotion in her voice as was on her face. Sam was shocked by her reaction. While he had come to expect little emotion from Brigitte, apart from when it came to Ginger, a complete lack of emotion was so unlike her.

"I thought you were smart Brigitte?" He said eventually. Brigitte frowned.

"Why should that matter?" she asked, her voice still cold and lacking in any emotion. Sam lit another cigarette, took a drag.

"Well Brigitte, if you were as intelligent as you claimed, then you wouldn't be questioning how much I care about you," he said, with a half hearted attempt at a smirk. Brigitte raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly do I have to offer you that's made you care about me so much, huh? No one but Ginger has ever cared about me before, so obviously, I have nothing to offer you,"

"It's not about what you have to offer Brigitte, it's about the person that you are," Sam cried, almost laughing at her stupidity, yet at the same time frustrated with it. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever meet. You care about people, you have this…passion about you like nothing I've ever seen before, you're smart. You're funny… Brigitte you're amazing…"

"I don't believe you," Brigitte whispered, yet she was unable to meet Sam's eye. Sam sighed and threw his cigarette to the ground. He grabbed hold of Brigitte's shoulders, and stared into her eyes.

"Alright Brigitte I'm gonna explain this to you once, and if you don't get it, then that's it, I'm not going to explain it to you again. Now if I didn't care about you, then why would I have put up with all the shit of the last few weeks? The research, finding the cure, dealing with your sister, purposely tracking you down so I could give you your things back! Why Brigitte, why?" Brigitte shrugged her shoulders out of Sam's hands.

"Because Sam, you are a believer. You believe in Lycanthropes and god only knows what else, the chance to prove your theories right was more than you could resist," she said in a matter of fact tone, as if this was all the evidence she needed to prove her point. Sam laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah? Okay, say that's true. Say that I only took an interest in you because of the whole Lycanthrope thing… which I admit, to a point is true… but what about tonight Brigitte? I could have left you to fend for yourself against Ginger, I didn't have to come with you, I could have simply gone back to the party! But no! Instead of leaving you to die, or worse, go far enough into your transformation to become a fucking wolf, I risked my own life to save yours! And possibly even your sisters, even after all she did to me!" Sam cried. He was getting emotion now, and had to fight back the tears in his eyes with all the strength he had. Why wouldn't Brigitte believe that he cared about her? Was her mind so warped by her sister that she was incapable of seeing that people could care about her, and not just make fun of her?

"You're a good person Sam, you would have done that for anyone," She whispered, still not meeting his eye. Sam laughed.

"Do you know me but at all Brigitte? I don't give a fuck about anyone! If it had been anyone else, I would have saved my own skin! If it had been anyone but you, I would have let Ginger do whatever the hell she wanted to do to me, then I would have kicked her out and been done with the situation! But it was you, so even though Ginger was fucking throwing herself at me, I said no! When I realized that I could die, or get infected, I stayed! And why, because of you!" Brigitte opened her mouth, once, twice, a third time, but no words came out. Sam smiled, finally, he was getting through. "Want me to go on Brigitte? Why would I skip town with you huh? Why would I abandon my life for you? I could have stayed in Bailey Downs! Your mother admitted to Trina's murder, although it was obvious she didn't do it, so that would have the police off my back! I could have just gone back to normal but no! I grabbed you, grabbed all my shit, and left my own life behind without a second thought. All for you! Because I care so much about you Brigitte!" Tears had started to pour down Brigitte's cheeks, and Sam began to worry that he had been too harsh on her. He sighed and wiped them away, softened his voice to barely a whisper. Pulling her close, he said 'Brigitte, all I see now is you. You and me some place new, where nobody knows our names. A place where we can make a fresh start of our lives." Brigitte still didn't reply. She simply began to sob. Sam wrapped his arms tight around her, kissed her hair so gently he wasn't sure if she would even notice. "I think I'll be needed my rubber room now, I'm fucked in the head," he said with a laugh. To his surprise Brigitte laughed too. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "I've never heard you laugh before…barely even seen you smile…its beautiful,"

"What is?" Brigitte asked, her voice on edge, as if she was worried the answer would bite her. Sam smiled.

"You," he whispered, ducking his head in embarrassment. Brigitte mirrored his actions, but said nothing in return. At least, she said no words that Sam could understand. Sam found the courage inside himself to look up, to reach out and tilt her head up, and to move his face towards hers… But he was too slow, for Brigitte brought up her hand to her mouth as she heaved. Her whole body shook with the effort of not throwing up. Sam stepped back and allowed Brigitte to collapse on the ground. She threw up a thin stream of saliva and bile, but then continued to heave. Sam crouched at her side, and rubbed her back. "Just let it all up Brigitte," he whispered. Brigitte nodded, and continued to heave. But nothing came up. Sam grew concerned. "Brigitte? Maybe we should go to a hosp-"

"NO! No I'm not going to a hospital," Brigitte snapped. Sam frowned. Why was she so opposed to going to hospital! She needed help!

"Why not? Come on Brigitte, you need help, now!" he cried. Brigitte turned long enough to glare at him.

"I said no, okay! Just pass me your whiskey!" she demanded, holding her hand out as again her body heaved. Sam raised an eyebrow, but went and got it.

"Before I give you this, could you explain why you need it in your state?" he questioned. He was suspicious of her intentions, but he had an idea.

"It'll make me sick. I can't drink that stuff. Ginger gave it to me once, told me that it was a magic potion! I've never puked so hard in my life," Sam handed over the bottle without another question. Brigitte downed it.

"Jesus Christ Brigitte," Sam muttered. He watched her for a few seconds, partly out of some weird fascination, partly because he was concerned. Nothing happened. He reached out for her. "Brigitte?" he asked, but she held her hand out, warning him to back off. He stopped, just as he heaving gave way to actual vomiting. Sam crouched down beside her again, held back her hair. He could not bare to watch however, as dozens of un-dissolved pills spilled from her stomach. He took the opportunity to shed a few tears. He wiped them away quickly, not wanting Brigitte to see. Finally, after a few minutes, Brigitte spat the last of the vomit from her mouth, and leaned against Sam. She sobbed into his shoulder as he stroked her hair. "It's okay…it's over Brigitte, you're fine," he whispered. He felt Brigitte nod against him. After a few minutes, Brigitte calmed herself and pulled away from Sam enough to look into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sam," She whispered, eyes wide, lip trembling. Sam reached forward, kissed her forehead, then pulled her against himself again.

"It's okay sweetheart, I understand," he whispered. Brigitte didn't reply, only sniffed. She didn't like the idea of Sam being as suicidal, or as stupid, as she had been tonight, but she also knew now was not the time to question it. "Don't you dare do anything like that to me ever again Rabbit…never again! You hear me! You scared the shit out of me girl!" he whispered into her hair.

"No…no…I won't, I promise…" she whispered. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at Sam, "Rabbit?" she questioned.

"Well, you won't let me call you Bee, so, like I said I would, I came up with another nickname for you," Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders. Brigitte smiled.

"Why Rabbit?" she asked.

"They represent everything you are. They are timid, bright eyed, intelligent….and cute…" Sam whispered the last word, but Brigitte heard it. Her smile widened, and she reached up and kissed Sam's cheek. He beamed and placed his hand on the place her lips had brushed against his skin. It tingled. "So do I get a nickname them Miss Fitzgerald?" Brigitte pondered for a moment before she gave her reply.

"Patch," she said. Sam laughed.

"Patch? Why Patch?" he asked. He had no idea how Brigitte could have come to such a conclusion.

"There's a famous Sam called Samuel Patch. I can't remember what he was famous for, but I found the name fitting, since you're a gardener and all," Sam smiled.

"Patch… I like it…" he said.

**

Can you please review if you read guys? I put a lot of time and effort into this story and I would like some sort of response, be in negative, positive or just a smiley face! Thanks! (HINT- More comments means quicker updates)


	6. Chapter 6

Before the sun had even set in the sky, Brigitte and Sam had pulled into a motel. Sam had been driving for near enough 24 straight hours without sleep, and was beginning to droop at the wheel. The place they'd stopped at looked like it'd come straight out of a horror film. Not that this bothered them. Sam just wanted to sleep and Brigitte... well she had barely said two words since the morning, hadn't even looked at Sam. Although Sam did worry, he knew this was a much better way for Brigitte to cope, than to be taking overdoses.

The fact that they could only get a double room only added to Sam's suspicions that they were in a horror movie... it was obviously the sort of place that teenagers and adulterers got together to do the things they wouldn't even dream of doing at home. Places like this were breeding grounds for the most hated and feared of all killers... the ones that struck while you fucked. Who wants to be killed at a time like that! There was some comfort in the fact that nothing of that sort would be going on in their room... or was that disappointment?

Sam wanted nothing more to drop in the bed, fully clothed, and fall asleep, but he was a too much of a gentleman for that. He wasn't about to let Brigitte sleep on the couch.

"You can take the bed Brigitte, you look like you need it more than me," Sam said as he dumped their bags on the floor. Brigitte nodded. "Are you hungry? I could go to that fast food place across the street," Sam asked. Brigitte shook her head. She crawled into the bed, straight under the covers, without even taking off her clothes. "Brigitte, are you going to be okay?" Sam asked.

"I just need to sleep..." She whispered. Sam nodded.

"Okay, but if I think that you're having any effects from that overdose, I'm taking you to hospital. No question about it this time Rabbit," he said.

"Okay..." Brigitte said her voice dull and distant. She was asleep before Sam could reply. Sam watched her sleep from the couch for next hour or so. He was so terrified that something might be wrong with her, that he didn't want to take his eyes off her. However, as darkness fell, Sam's body finally gave in, and he fell asleep.

The next morning when Sam awoke, he was meet with the sight of Brigitte, in the same position she had been in the night before when she had drifted off, awake and staring into space. "Good morning Brigitte..." he said with a yawn as he clambered off the sofa. She didn't reply. "Want breakfast? McDonalds do breakfast right? I don't know, I never go to 'em" he said as he stretched away the aches from a night on the sofa. Still Brigitte said nothing, didn't even move. Sam wasn't too worried by Brigitte's behaviour. She was probably still half asleep...or maybe she was one of those people that sometimes slept with their eyes open? However even after he was showered and changed, Brigitte had still not moved. "Brigitte?" Sam whispered as he ran a towel through his hair. Nothing. "Come on Brigitte, get up sweetheart," Nothing. "Can you say something, anything.... just let me know you're okay!" Nothing. Sam sighed and threw his towel to the floor. "I'm going for breakfast, you want anything?" Still, nothing. Sam slammed the door on his way out.

Sam returned half an hour later to find Brigitte in the exact same place that he'd left her in. "Brigitte?" Nothing. He went up to the bed, knelt down by her head. "Come on sweetheart, talk to me," he whispered. Still Brigitte said nothing, she didn't even move her gaze to look at him. He swept her hair from her face, hoping it would at least make her look at him. "I'm really worried now Brigitte, talk to me!" Sam cried, his throat tight. Nothing. "Look Brigitte, if you're not going to talk to me, I might as well fuck off!" he said, hoping to getting her annoyed would provoke some sort of reaction in her. But still, she didn't even blink. Sam groaned in anger, but didn't leave as he said he would. Instead he sat down in front of the TV, hoping it would distract him. Hoping even more that some horror film or something would come on and be interesting enough for Brigitte to want to watch. He doubted it somehow. The first channel he came across... fuzz... and the next, and indeed, the next. He really wished he hadn't forked out extra for the TV. Eventually, he threw the controller to the table, now totally and completely annoyed. "Brigitte? Could you move or something? Give me some sigh that you're alive in there," he called over, fighting the temptation to go over and shake her. Still Brigitte did nothing but stare out into space. "Fuck this," Sam cried out. He was fed up with Brigitte's lack of...well anything! He needed to get away from her, away from the motel. He needed to go somewhere where he could just lose himself... so he found himself a bar...

Sam normally had a high tolerance for alcohol. He could drink a bottle of whiskey and not feel any effect at all. However today Sam could barely finish his second beer out of fear he would pass out. And he'd been nursing his drinks all day! He was wasted, there was no other way to put it. What the hell was in that beer? Sam's head began to hurt as he tried to work out what could have possibly been in his drink that had got him so wasted. He had to order a cup of coffee, and a bag of chips, before he felt sober enough to walk the few blocks back to the motel. It took all of his concentration to find the place. It was dark when he finally stumbled in through the door. Despite the fact that Sam fell flat on his face, Brigitte didn't move. Sam growled in anger as he realized that Brigitte was still in the exact same place he'd left her in before he'd gone out. Sam dragged himself to his feet,

"You...you know what Brigitte..?" he said, stumbling over his own feet as he tried to move across the room. "I am so...so sick of you..." He had to grab the wall to stop himself from falling. "You have put me through... So. Much. Shit!" he started waving his finger at her, "You just...just fucking lie there..." he began to slip down the wall. "Don't eat...don't fucking even...MOVE..." he was on the floor. "I keep...fucking...saving you from yourself...and...and what do you do? Nothing! Ungrateful bitch!" Sam had to lean his head against the wall to stop his head from spinning. "You are....my best friend... and you don't give a shit..." Sam was lying down now. "You're cold Brigitte...fucking cold..." Sam's eyes closed "I wish...wish that I had just...gone home..." Sam passed out before he could say anymore, before he could see that Brigitte had finally moved... to wipe away a tear.

"Fuck...my head..." Sam cried as he awoke the next morning. "Why am I on the floor?" he questioned as he sat up and looked down. He dragged himself to his feet. He stumbled, steadied himself. He needed a coffee! He wondered again what the hell could have been in the beer he'd had the day before.... maybe someone had drugged it? Thinking however, only strengthened Sam's headache. God it had been so long since he'd had a hang-over he'd almost forgotten what it was like. A noise from the bed pulled Sam from his thoughts. Brigitte had moved in her sleep... it looked like she was having a nightmare. With a frown, Sam approached the bed. He went to wake Brigitte, but then caught sight of her eyes. Red. Puffy. She had been crying. Sam pulled his hand away, confused. Why had she been... but his thoughts were interrupted by a memory - "I wish...wish that I had just...gone home..." – Shit! Had he really said that? Sam thought hard, desperately trying to bring back the memories of the night before. It soon came back... the things he'd said to her, the rude, harsh tone of his voice.... "Oh God..." he whispered. He couldn't quite believe that he'd said those things to Brigitte... it was so unlike him. Sam started to panic. What the hell was going on with him? He'd puked when he'd had weed, got wasted on 2 beers, and had developed more of a temper than usual. "Fuck!" He cried in frustration as he slammed his fist against the wall. The cheap plaster board crumbled under his hand. "Fuck!" He cried again. He'd have to pay for that! Suddenly something clicked in Sam's head. The monkshood... could it possibly have had some effect on his drug use and drinking? Could his increased temper be part of his withdrawals..? It was possible. He hadn't had any cravings for any drugs, or drink for that matter, since Halloween night. Sam was glad he'd brought his books with him, he wanted answer's. He slipped from the room and went to the back of his van, where he sat and read up on the effects of Lycanthropy and monkshood.

While there was no link between taking monkshood, Lycanthropy and being 'clean' he knew that his theories must be right. There was no other explanation for it. His conclusion gave him perspective on the Brigitte situation. Could this be her reaction to the monkshood? Suicide and silent. It was possible. Sam realized he needed to be more patient with Brigitte. She was going through some serious shit...she had killed her Lycanthrope sister, her only friend in the world... and had gone on the run with the local drug dealer. She now had no one to tell her what to do. She was completely lost. Without Ginger, she was simply... empty...

He returned to their room to find her awake and unmoved. At least she was awake.... Sam went and sat at the end of her bed. He ducked his head, ashamed. "I'm sorry about what I said before Brigitte...it was...disgraceful. I'm so ashamed of myself. I wish more than anything I had not said those words to you. But I did, and I hope you can forgive me..." Brigitte said nothing.... but he was sure the corners of her mouth twitched. Sam spent the rest of the day trying to talk Brigitte out of her coma-like state. Although he had no effect on her, he managed to stay calm and patient throughout. He expressed over and over how concerned he was, how sorry he was, and most importantly how much he wished he could take back the events of the last month for her. Eventually night fell, and Sam was ready to collapse. He was utterly exhausted. As he lay in the dark, trying to drift off, he finally found the courage to say something to Brigitte he'd wanted to say to her since he'd first realized that she wasn't going to move off the bed any time soon. "Brigitte...Don't know if you can hear me sweetheart....but if you can, I just want you to know...you are the only one true friend I have ever had. Its ripping me apart...no, killing me, to see you like this! Brigitte, please, I'm begging you do something! Anything! Move...sleep...eat...anything! I can't lose you Brigitte...." He paused. He didn't know what else to say. "Please..." his last word was chocked back with the emotion that had taken him over. Tears poured down his face, and he struggled to wipe them away. Brigitte watched on... unable to control hers.

After she was sure he was asleep, Brigitte slid out of bed. Her limbs were stiff and awkward to move after lying so still for so long. She crept into the bathroom and cleaned herself with a cloth. Not daring to turn on the shower encase she woke Sam. She tugged on some clean clothes and slipped out of the room, heading for the fast food restaurant across the street. When she returned, Sam was still fast asleep, the tears from before dried in sporadic patterns on his cheeks. Brigitte frowned. She hated the idea that she was the cause of those tears. She slipped back into her pyjamas and then into bed with a sigh. She would make things right with Sam in the morning. Right now she needed sleep. Her sleep over the past few days had been patchy at best. She was exhausted. However just because she wanted to sleep, and just because she needed to sleep, didn't mean she was going to sleep. She knew that she was restless because of the way things were with Sam.... but dare she wake him now? At 3am?

"Sam...?" He stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake. "Sam!" He voice was louder this time, more urgent. Sam jerked awake, fell of the sofa.

"Brigitte?" he mumbled into the darkness. Was she really talking to him again? Or was that all part of his dream?

"Sam...I..." what was she supposed to say? 'Sorry that I went into shock after killing my sister, and almost killing myself?' Brigitte was pulled from her thoughts when Sam appeared beside her.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, his voice holding only concern, no resentment for the last few days at all.

"It's...nothing, don't worry about it," she whispered as she attempted to turn over, but Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's something Rabbit," Sam said. He sat on the bed beside her, stroked her hair. Brigitte sniffed, wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam," she whispered. Sam smiled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie, you've been through some shit in the last few days," Sam said in a comforting voice.

"That's no excuse," Brigitte whispered. "I've been a bitch," Sam chuckled.

"Don't be so hard on yourself... now come on, get to sleep before you get worked up over nothing," He said as he pulled the covers over her. Brigitte nodded.

"Don't go," she whispered. Sam froze. Had he heard her right?

"Rabbit?"

"Don't go... I need you here," she whispered, moving up at the same time.

"Okay sweetheart, I'm here," he whispered. He went to climb into bed, but stopped as he caught sight of himself. "I'm only wearing boxers Brigitte," he whispered.

"I don't care.... I don't want to be alone," she whispered. Sam slipped under the covers, but stayed as far from Brigitte as was possible. "Hold me...." she whispered. And so he slipped his arms around her. As she felt Sam's arm's wrap around her, felt his flesh against her own, Brigitte felt a heat spread through her, like nothing she had never felt before. She smiled.

"Night Rabbit," Sam whispered, his voice muffled as his face was lost somewhere in her hair.

"Goodnight Sam," she whispered as she took his hand and linked his fingers with her own.


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS I'D REALLY APPRICIATE IT IF YOU COMMENTED… JUST SO I KNOW YOU'RE ENJOYING IT, OR IF I'VE GONE WRONG SOMEHWERE…

Brigitte awoke the next morning, feeling for the first time in weeks, like everything was going to be okay. She felt like her normal self… She sighed happily and turned over in her sleep. At least, she tried too. A pair of arms was wrapped tight around her waist, preventing her from moving. Brigitte sighed but did not open her eyes. Ginger had obviously been having nightmares again. It was funny, Ginger acted tough during the day, but if she had a nightmare, she got into bed with Brigitte. Ginger never woke her, and Brigitte never questioned it. She didn't need to, not with Ginger.

"Too…early…" said the sleeping form next to her. Ginger was right, it was t- WAIT. The voice that she had heard wasn't Gingers… it was Sam's! Brigitte's eyes snapped open as the memories of the last few days came rushing back. Ginger becoming a Lycanthrope, murdering Ginger, running off with Sam, overdosing and finally… falling asleep in Sam's arms after spending almost 3 days lost in herself. Had she really become so wrapped up in all this that she'd let Sam take over her life so completely?

"Shit" She whispered as she eased herself from Sam's arms. She then fled into the bathroom as fast as her legs would take her. Once inside, she curled up in the corner, and cried.

"Geez Bee, give it a rest!" came a voice. Brigitte looked up, terrified yet curious. She had heard Ginger's voice... but Ginger was dead... right? But there she was, in human form, sitting on the toilet, cigarette in hand.

"Ginger?" Brigitte whispered, not daring to move in case it shattered her illusion. Ginger smirked.

"Yeah Bee, it's me! God, you look like you've seen a ghost!" she joked, laughing. Brigitte frowned. "Then again Bee, you did kill me, so I guess you are seeing a ghost!"

"You're not really here Ginger," Brigitte said, her voice shaking. Again Ginger laughed.

"It would really fuck you over if I was wouldn't it Bee? An attempted murder charge would put a damper on your relationship with Sam! But hey, he might visit you in jail... if he could get his dick in you through the bars," Ginger said, the smirk on her lips only growing. Brigitte snarled.

"He cares about me Ginger, which is more than I can say for you," she said, trying to keep her voice low so Sam wouldn't hear her. He was already worried enough about her, he didn't need to think she was seeing things as well.

"Hey! I cared about you Bee! Still do. What the fuck did I spend my life doing huh? Looking out for you Bee. Beating up bullies, stopping Pam from interfering in your life, telling you what to do! I cared more about you that I did myself!" Ginger yelled, throwing her cigarette down. It disappeared the second it left her fingers.

"Ginger, you were a control freak! You told me what to do cause you didn't like it when I thought for myself. And what about the last weeks of your life huh? Did you really even give me a second fucking thought when you were off fucking Jason, or when you killed all those people! Did you even consider my feelings at all when you tried to seduce the only person I had in my life that wasn't you!" Brigitte whispered, keeping her voice calm and level. _Ginger is not really there._ She told herself.

"I did that shit for you! I fucked Jason cause I thought it would get rid of all the fucking urges I was having, I killed those people to protect you! And Sam just wants in your pants. I was trying to prove a fucking point!" Ginger snarled.

"No Ginger, you just didn't give a shit! You said it yourself! You were somebody when you were changing, and you didn't want to come back to me!" Brigitte said.

"Hey! What the fuck Bee, I told you too join me so we could be us again. We could have had our own pack with a pact. It would have been sweet Brigitte, so us. You're the one that didn't want to uphold the pact rules! Together forever! You didn't want to be together, that's your fucking problem!" Ginger screamed.

"I didn't want to be a monster!" Brigitte stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you wanted to be me," Ginger smirked. Brigitte laughed.

"I tried it that way Ginger... I went back to being me the first chance I got!" she said, her smile mimicking Ginger's smirk. "I saw who you really were Ginger, the Lycanthropy only encouraged what you really where. A bitch,"

"Oh ouch Bee, your words hurt," Ginger mocked. "Yeah I was a bitch but at least I can admit to that! I was something you know, not like you, you're nothing... you just exist...."

"Yeah well maybe I can change that now that you're not around,"

"I'm not going anywhere Bee," Ginger said, another cigarette appearing between her fingers.

"I'm not going to let you ruin my life again" Brigitte whispered. Ginger laughed.

"There's not much left to ruin Bee," she said. "But hey, an eye for an eye and all. You took my life, I'm gonna take yours," Something about those words made Brigitte snap.

"You bitch!" She screamed as she pulled herself to her feet. She flew at Ginger in blind rage. However, she sailed straight through Ginger, and crashed into the wall. The heavy metal toilet seat fell off as Brigitte's body collided with it. Ginger laughed.

"Gonna have to try harder than that Bee," Ginger taunted like a school-yard bully. She was now at the bathroom door. Brigitte grabbed the broken toilet seat and rushed at Ginger, all reason gone. She wanted to get rid of Ginger, once and for all. This time she collided with the door. Blood gushed from a cut on her forehead, but still she did not care.

"Leave me alone Ginger!" Brigitte screamed. Throwing the heavy seat towards Ginger, who was now behind the shower screen. It shattered into a million tiny pieces that rained down on to the floor, going through Ginger as they did so.

"It's funny isn't it Bee, I tried to make you like this when I was alive.... who knew it would only take my death to turn you in an angry passionate young woman, should have killed myself long ago," Ginger said, pretending to be in deep thought.

"You never had the guts to kill yourself Ginger," Brigitte cried. Ginger laughed.

"That's cause I was waiting for you Bee, I wanted out years ago, but no, Bee wants to go to school and get good grades, Bee wants to live! You're the one that didn't have the guts to die Brigitte!" Ginger cried. She was right in Brigitte's face now, and, although Brigitte knew she would sail straight through her, she back into the corner. "But then what did you do when I died... you tried to kill yourself! But a fucking overdose Bee? How little-girly is that? 'Ooooh I'm so sad, I killed my sister so now I want to die.... Ooooh I'm gonna take some pills cause....ITS SO FUCKING EASY!'"

"YOU THINK IT WAS EASY! SHOVELLING HANDFULS OF PILLS IN MY MOUTH ONE AFTER THE OTHER WHILE MY BODY TRIED TO STOP ME! YOU THINK IT WAS EASY KNOWING THAT SAM WAS OUT THERE LOOKING FOR ME AS I DID IT, KNOWING HOW UPSET HE WOULD BE WHEN HE FOUND ME!"

"HE WAN'T LOOKING FOR YOU! HE WAS RUNNING AWAY. HE FOUND YOU BY CHANCE AND HAD TO SAVE YOU FROM THOSE JERKS!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" And with that Brigitte started banging her head against the wall. "Get out of my head Ginger.... you're not there... just get the fuck out of my head!" Ginger just watched on, smirking. Brigitte was going to join her. At last.

Meanwhile Sam slept soundly in bed. The sunlight caught his eye, and he groaned out that it was too early, but he didn't open his eyes. He felt Brigitte in his arms and he smiled. Things looked like they were on the up. A few seconds later Brigitte slipped from his grasp. But still he did not awake. He moaned once contact was broken, but then turned over in his sleep and cuddled up to the pillow. He wasn't sure how long it was before he jerked awake, but it can't have been long, because the sunlight had only crept forward a few inches more. For a few seconds he lay dazed and confused as he rubbed his eyes and stretched. But then it came to him, what had woken him. Brigitte in the bathroom, screaming, and a crash.

"Shit!" he cried. He stumbled out of bed and ran to the bathroom door. Before he could even knock, he felt Brigitte collide with it. "BRIGITTE?" He called out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE..." Brigitte screamed. Her last word was drowned out by the sound of shattering glass. It sounded like Brigitte was throwing herself around the bathroom.

"BRIGITTE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Sam cried as he threw his shoulder against the door in an attempt to open it. It didn't move an inch. "BRIGITTE!" Sam cried, again and again. On the other side of the door he could hear Brigitte talking to someone. Who? Herself... No... there was another voice.... but that wasn't possible. Ginger was dead. "BRIGITTE COME ON OPEN UP!" Sam cried as the voices got louder. The words were unclear, as they were almost completely drowned out by Sam's desperate attempts to get to Brigitte. A few seconds later, Sam's banging was mirrored with a banging from the other side of the door. What was Brigitte doing in there? It sounded like she was really trying to hurt herself. "BRIGITTE!"

Back in the bathroom, Ginger had disappeared, but Brigitte still continued to bang her head against the wall. From behind her closed eyes, she could still see Ginger. Laughing, taunting. Suddenly, Sam crashed through the door.

"Brigitte... what did you do sweetheart?" he asked as he looked around the room. The toilet was broken, leaking water. Glass from the shattered shower screen covered most of the floor. There was blood from Brigitte's wound all over the door, the floor, the wall... He couldn't believe what he was seeing. What had got into Brigitte? She wasn't the sort of girl that went round destroying things for no good reason. "You're bleeding..." he whispered as he crouched down beside her. He reached out to touch her, but Brigitte flinched away. "Brigitte, it's me..." he whispered.

"I have to get her out of my head..." She whispered, pulling herself to her feet. Brigitte completely ignored Sam as she walked out of the bathroom, and started going through his bags. Sam followed, confused and worried.

"Brigitte, who needs to get out of your head?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. It was shrugged off.

"Ginger," she whispered.

"Ginger's dead Brigitte," Sam said. Brigitte didn't respond. "Sweetheart let me look at the cut on your head. It's fucking pissing blood, but I can sew it up for you, got aesthetic and everything,"

"What..." Brigitte's voice as distant, as if she wasn't all there.

"Yeah, I can't afford health insurance... so I did a deal with a doctor friend of mine. He gives me medical supplies, I give him free pot," Brigitte suddenly pulled out Sam's penknife.

"Got to get her out," She whispered as she opened up the blade.

"Brigitte what the fuck, give me that!" Sam cried. He threw himself at Brigitte and snatched the blade out of her hand as she put it up to her head.

"I have to get rid of her! She won't leave me alone!" Brigitte cried, bursting into tears.

"Ginger's dead Brigitte!" Sam said as he pocketed the blade.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SAM! YOU! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU HITTING GINGER WITH THAT FUCKING SHOVEL I COULD HAVE CURED HER! ITS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I'VE HAD TO RUN AWAY FROM MY FAMILY. IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I HAD TO KILL GINGER, BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT HER TO HURT YOU! I HATE YOU, I FUCKING HATE YOU! NOW GIVE ME THAT FUCKING BLADE SO I CAN GO JOIN GINGER. THAT'S WHY SHES IN MY HEAD. BECAUSE WE'RE APART!" Brigitte barely stopped for breath as she screamed at Sam. He words shocked Sam so much he backed off.

"I'm not giving you the blade Brigitte," he whispered, holding his hand above his pocket.

"GIVE IT TO ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Sam gulped, but did not move.

"No! Brigitte, what the hell happened in that bathroom? Did you see Ginger?" he asked, trying his best to remain calm in hopes that it would calm Brigitte down too.

"JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING BLADE SAM." Brigitte screamed, throwing herself at Sam. "I WANT TO BE WITH HER!" Finally, something made Sam give.

"Fine..." he said. He drew in a deep breath, and forced out the next few words. "Fine, you do that, see if I care. But you're not getting this knife," Brigitte screamed out in anger, and ran to the bathroom. She pushed the broken door into place. Once inside she tried to find something, anything to hurt herself with. She grasped at the fragments of glass from the shower screen, but only succeeded in nicking her hands a few dozen times. She threw the glass against the wall, and huddled up in the corner, where she sobbed and sobbed, until her body ached with the effort.

Sam sat in his van, not able to make himself drive away. He had packed up everything, including Brigitte's things, and had thrown it in the back of the van, intending on driving off without a backwards glance. But of course, the second he had got into the driver's seat, he felt guilty. Who knows what Brigitte was doing to herself in there.... he couldn't just leave her. Could he? He took out a cigarette and lit it. He smoked it slowly, using the time to weigh up his options. He was overcome with a sense of déjà vu. But this time, he didn't drive off. He got out of the van, and went back into the motel room.

"Brigitte...?" he called out. "You okay?" Brigitte didn't respond, so Sam pushed open the bathroom door. "Brigitte?" Brigitte was curled up on the floor, her head and hands dripping with blood. Her face was red with emotion, her eyes were swollen.

"You must think I'm crazy, what with all the things I've done in the last few days. But you have to understand, without Ginger, I don't know what to do. She always told me what to do... I don't know how to act without her. I just want to lash out or completely withdraw, and that isn't right... I need Ginger so much Sam... so much I imagined she was here... but she's not here, and I don't know what to do..." Brigitte whispered, her eyes wide and shining. Sam held out his hand.

"I'm here..." he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Brigitte stared at Sam's hand for just a second before she took it. Sam beamed as she did so, and he pulled her to her feet. As soon as she was up however, Brigitte dropped Sam's hand and ducked her head.

"You wanna get changed before we go?" Sam asked. Brigitte looked up at him, confused.

"Go? Go where? We're fine here," She said. Sam simply gestured around the room.

"We don't have the money to pay for these damages, we have to get the hell out of here!" he said with a smirk. "I do think you should get changed though... you have blood, bits of glass and water all over you. Not the best look." Brigitte looked down at herself.

"Oh... yeah... um bring me my bag in and give me a minute," she said. Sam smiled and left the bathroom. He returned with Brigitte's bag, and a small first aid kit.

"Let me deal with that cut first," he said, indicating the gash on Brigitte's forehead. Brigitte gingerly reached up and touched the wound. It felt deep. She blushed in embarrassment when she realised she had done that to herself. "It's not too deep, but I do need to stitch it... don't worry, like I said before, I've got a doctor friend..."

"It's not that... it's just... don't you think I'm... weird or something?" Sam tilted his head in confusion. "You know... for doing this... to myself?" Brigitte whispered as she pulled her hand away from her head and examined the blood. Sam smiled.

"I've done shit like that before... we all do it Brigitte... it's not weird at all." He said as he fumbled in his bag for anaesthetic and clean needles. He found them and pulled on a pair of surgical gloves before starting to set up.

"You've... hurt yourself? On purpose?" Brigitte asked. Sam gave her a grim look, but refused to meet her eyes. He sighed. This was a door that he didn't really want to open. But he would... for Brigitte.

"When I was in high school, before I started doing drugs, I was ill... really ill. I was cutting myself and shit. My mom had me see a shrink... he said I was depressed. I wouldn't talk to him though, so mom stopped paying for me to go... in hindsight I should have talked to him... I... I..."

"You slit your wrist," Brigitte interrupted in a matter of fact tone. Sam was surprised at how calm she was, and that she knew at all.

"How...how did you know?" Sam whispered.

"When I felt your wrist for a pulse the other night... I felt the scar." She whispered as if she invaded his privacy. Sam smiled and placed a hand on her cheek.

"So I know how you feel," he whispered, and, without another word, proceeded to clean the cut in her forehead.

"You're better now?" Brigitte whispered as Sam injected the anaesthetic. He frowned.

"I hope so... I turned to drugs to deal with all the shit that was going on in my head, and it went away."

"But you still do drugs," Brigitte whispered. Sam didn't know what to say. Should he tell her he was effectively 'sober' since the monkshood? She'd only worry that he'd slip back into his depression. That was not the best thing for her right now.

"Yeah," he whispered. Sam decided it was time to change the subject. "Can you feel this?" he asked as he put pressure on the skin around her cut.

"No," she whispered. She closed her eyes as Sam nodded and came at her with the surgical needle and thread. Despite being obsessed with death, she hated needles. She kept them closed as she felt a strange pulling and tugging above her left eye. Finally, it stopped.

"All done Brigitte," Sam said. He pulled off his gloves and started to pack away his equipment. Brigitte opened her eyes and felt the newly stitched wound. "5 stitches," Sam muttered. "I'll let you get changed," he muttered as he gathered up his bag. As soon as he was out of sight, Brigitte pulled some clothes from her bag and swiftly changed. Sam was waiting by the van for her when she eventually left the hotel room.

"Okay lets amscray," he said as he lit another cigarette. "Got every-" Sam let his cigarette drop as he caught sight of Brigitte. She wasn't wearing her usual cover-all sweater and skirt. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans that were loose over her legs, but snug over her hips and a semi-loose green vest top. Her usual coat was slung over her arm. "Brigitte your clothes..." Sam muttered after a few long seconds of silence. Brigitte gave a small embarrassed smile and blushed.

"I um... well... brought these clothes... but Ginger... she um... wouldn't let me where them..." Brigitte muttered from behind her hair.

"You look beau- um... you look nice..." Sam muttered as he himself ducked his head. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked his feet across the gravel. Brigitte blushed even harder, and scrambled into the passenger side of the van to avoid replying.

"So where to?" Brigitte asked as Sam, slammed shut his door. Sam pulled out a map from under his seat, he opened it and pointed out a small town.

"Well here's where we are, I reckon we should get as far away from here as possible," he said with a smile. "I'm thinking here, Kingston, it's not too big, and it's not too small. I reckon I'll be able to find work... I mean it's right on the edge of the country side, I'll be able to find work easy. Then maybe we can find somewhere more permanent..." Sam caught a glimpse of the nervous expression on Brigitte's face. "Well... it's up to you, if you have family or someplace else you wanna go, then I'll take you..."

"No. I want to go with you. My gene pool isn't exactly average." Brigitte muttered with a smile. "So Kingston it is," Sam nodded, lit another cigarette and started the car.

It wasn't until late that night that Sam and Brigitte finally got settled in their motel room. Sam had spent most of the day looking for a job while Brigitte had gone to the local library to look up the local high schools. Neither was very successful, and both had returned to the hotel deflated and depressed. Neither really talked to the other, they just ate dinner and slumped in front of the TV. Eventually both slipped into bed. Sam fell straight to sleep, but Brigitte lay in bed, and for a while, watched the gentle rise and fall of Sam's chest. He seemed happy in his sleep, he was smiling, and his lips were moving as if he were talking to someone. Brigitte couldn't help but smile herself at the sight of him. He was so adorable...

"Brigitte..." Sam muttered in his sleep as he turned over and hugged his pillow. Brigitte's eyes widened in a mixture of embarrassment and horror. She turned over, shut her eyes and forced herself to sleep.

_Sam was shuffling from foot to foot, his head ducked. In his hand was a bunch of purple flowers. Purple because that was Brigitte's favourite colour. He was nervous... very nervous. But he didn't understand why! He spent all his time with Brigitte, they often slept in the same bed and they were good friends. So why should a date make him nervous?_

"_Sam?" Brigitte's voice shocked Sam, but he looked up and smiled. Brigitte hadn't dressed up like any other date would, she had worn her normal clothes. A plain, dark grey t-shirt and jeans. There was something about that fact that Sam loved. They didn't have to pretend with each other, they could be themselves._

"_Hey Brigitte," Sam whispered. For some reason he was frozen to the spot. He couldn't move. Not even to hug her. "Um... these are... well, they're for you," he said as he held out the bunch of violets. Brigitte beamed. The smile lit up her whole face. For a few seconds, Sam could only stare._

"_Did you hear what I said?" Brigitte said. She was standing next to Sam now, and had placed a hand on his shoulder. Sam jumped at the contact and shook his head. Brigitte laughed. "I said 'the flowers are beautiful, thank you,'" Sam blushed._

"_Purple's your favourite colour," he whispered. Brigitte nodded._

"_So where too?" She asked as she linked her arm with Sam's. Sam couldn't believe how calm Brigitte was being. Wasn't she as nervous as he was?_

"_Um, maybe we could just, you know, go for a walk down the river... maybe pick up a pizza or something?" Sam said. He really didn't want to take Brigitte anywhere as conventional as a fancy restaurant._

"_Sounds great," Brigitte said, and they walked towards the river._

_It was dark before they even realized how late it was. They had spent most of the day just talking. The conversation had flown from subject to subject without pause. _

"_No way! You did not come up with the idea for 'friends', you're such a liar Sam!" Brigitte said as she gave him a playful shove on the shoulder._

"_I did! I came up with it, I swear... someone soooo stole it!" Sam grinned. Brigitte rolled her eyes._

"_Sure, I believe you, really, I do..." She said with a mocking smile. Sam suddenly lunged at her. He collided with her, his hands on her shoulders, and they tumbled down the hill on which the where sitting. The rolled down it together, giggling and wrestling playfully. Finally they stopped, Sam atop of Brigitte. The pair froze, both staring into the others eyes. Suddenly, Sam bent down, and pressed his lips to Brigitte's in one swift movement. When he moved back Brigitte's eyes were shinning. "That was sort of... nice," she whispered._

Sam awoke with a start. He couldn't believe that he'd dreamt of dating Brigitte... kissing Brigitte... Sure he'd thought of her in that way, but he'd never realised how deep his feelings were. He was in love with Brigitte... completely, and hopelessly in love with her.

"Shit..." Sam whispered. How had he let this happen? A crush was fine but love..? Way to make their relationship that little bit more complicated. Sam rolled over, and tried to convince himself that his dream, was _just _a dream. However, he had a little trouble rolling onto his front, considering the fact that he had an erection. "FUCK!" Sam scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom as quickly as he could. He didn't want to wake Brigitte. Especially not with... well _that! _Sam slipped to the floor the second the door closed. He didn't know what to do. Dare he take care of it? With Brigitte in the next room? Or should he just have a cold shower? "Fuck I need this..." Sam whispered, as he reached up and locked the door. What Brigitte didn't know wouldn't hurt her, and hey, even if she did know, how would he know who he was thinking about? Sam slipped his hand inside his boxers. He gasped at his own touch. Despite knowing it was his own, he felt Brigitte's fingers around him. He felt a split second of shame, but that was immediately over come as he began to move his hand up and down. He started off slow, imagining that Brigitte would be nervous and unsure. "That's good..." he muttered to the Brigitte he could see behind his eye lids. He speed up, faster and faster as he imagined Brigitte's confidence growing. Far too soon he felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach as his orgasm hit... He didn't know what had made him cum so soon. Whether it be thinking off Brigitte, or because of the events of the last few days, he didn't care, because the second he snapped back to reality, he was filled with an over whelming sense of shame. Brigitte was 15, and his friend. How could he think off her in that way? How could he touch himself like that whist thinking about _her_ touch? Sam felt sick. He was a terrible, disgusting person... Sam wiped his hands off on a towel and hung his head in shame.

"_I love you more..." Sam whispered as he gently kissed the top of Brigitte's head. Brigitte giggled. The couple were lying on their sofa, arms wrapped tight around each other. Neither was paying attention to the TV, only to each other._

"_No... I love you more than I even thought possible, so I win," Brigitte said. Sam laughed._

"_I'll prove it," he said in a sing song voice._

"_Sure you will..." said Brigitte as she curled up against his chest. She knew she was in for a long back and forth-er. She wanted to get comfortable, but also be in a position where she could poke at Sam._

"_I will! Go on, ask me to do anything to prove I love you more... go on!" Sam insisted as he moved hair from Brigitte's face._

"_Give birth to a dinosaur!" she said, smirking._

"_Something I can actually do!" Sam said with a laugh. Brigitte pondered for a moment. What could she make Sam do...?_

"_Eat a whole jar or pickles!" Brigitte said after a few seconds. She knew just how much Sam hated pickles. Someone had told him that they were brains when he was very young, and he'd hated them ever since._

"_Sure, okay, you go get me some," Sam said, his voice full of confidence._

"_Okay, I'm going," Brigitte said as she headed into the kitchen. She dug out a fresh jar of pickles from the pantry and headed back to Sam. She held the jar out to him with a smile. "Here. Enjoy!" she said, expecting Sam to reject the jar. But he took it, opened it, and pulled on out._

"_Yum!" he said with a grim smile and, without a second thought, he brought it up to his mouth._

"_NO!" Brigitte cried, flinging herself on him. Sam dropped the jar and pickle in surprise. "You were really going to do that!" She cried as she wrapped her arms tight around him._

"_Of course!" Sam said as he held Brigitte. "I said I'd prove how much I loved you didn't I?" he whispered as he gently kissed Brigitte's forehead._

"_I just didn't realise how much you loved me..." she whispered._

"_More than anything."_

Brigitte awoke with a smile on her face. She'd had the nicest dream. She wrapped the covers tight around her, deciding that she was going to lose herself in the memory of it, but was soon interrupted.

"That's disgusting Bee... you're in love with a fucking drug dealer!" Came Ginger's voice from across the room. Brigitte groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Fuck off Ginger!" she cried, her voice muffled. Ginger laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere Bee," she said. "You killed me, so I'm gonna be here whenever I feel like it!" Ginger stated.

"I had to kill you Ginger! You were going to kill me!" Brigitte yelled.

"HEY! We had a pact Bee, out by sixteen, or dead in this scene, but TOGETHER FOR FUCKING EVER!" Ginger screamed.

"You ended that pact when you tried to kill me!"

"No, you ended it when you picked Sam over me! And do you know what, I was right about him Bee. He's just another wank job!"

"Leave Sam out of this! He cares about me!" Brigitte cried. Ginger laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well what do you think he's doing in the bathroom right now? The only part of you he cares about is between your legs!" she said. Brigitte could sense she was near, but she refused to pull back the covers. "He's in the bathroom having a wank, and he's thinking about you!" Ginger was whispering now, her words bitter and harsh.

"I don't believe you!" Brigitte whispered, but her voice was unsure. Sam was a guy after all... don't guys have... needs?

"Then listen at the door," Ginger said in a high voice. She had cracked Brigitte and she knew it.

"Fine, but only to prove you wrong Ginger!" Brigitte cried. She leapt out of bed, and tried not to look at Ginger, she didn't want to go crazy again like she had in the last motel.

"Listen..." Ginger encouraged as Brigitte placed her ear against the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that this chapter is so short... it's kind of a filler chapter... if I added it to the one before or after it would just be way too long... However, there is a little something in here for all you lovely people on ... 

Brigitte took a deep breath as she moved here head closer to the door. On one hand, she wanted to know if Sam really was doing what Ginger said he was doing, but, on the other, what if he was... She really didn't want to_ listen_ to that! She was confused however, when she heard... nothing. Absolutely no sound came from the bathroom. Brigitte span round to confront Ginger, but her sister had disappeared. Brigitte frowned and cursed to herself. _Why did she still listen to Ginger, even after her death? _ But, as she turned to walk away, she heard something from the bathroom. The sound was muffled and unclear, so she returned to the door. Listening carefully, she heard a sound that she really didn't think she would be hearing. Sniffing. Was Sam crying? No... Sam didn't cry! So the only other explanation was that he was doing drugs. How dare he do drugs when she was in the next room sleeping! She didn't mind him doing drugs, but he _always_ asked first! Brigitte suddenly filled with rage. She just couldn't believe that Sam had the nerve to do drugs while she slept in the next room, seemingly unaware of his actions. Brigitte pulled open the door of the bathroom, ready to confront Sam, only to be met with the sight of a broken man. Sam was on the floor, he had his knees up against his chest, and he held his head in his hands. He was indeed, crying, but he was trying to hold the tears back. His fingers were placed in his hair, and it was obvious he was gripping his hair hard. Occasionally, he would sniff, but other than that, there was no other sign that he was really... there. He hadn't even noticed Brigitte storm into the room.

"Sam..." Brigitte whispered. "Are you okay?" Her voice was shaking, she was terrified that something was wrong with Sam. _She couldn't lose him too. _"Sam?" Her voice was louder this time, more urgent, but still there was no reply, no sign that he even knew she was in the room. Brigitte approached him slowly, maybe he was sleepwalking? _Did Sam sleepwalk? _She wondered. He'd never mentioned it, but then again, the topic had never come up. Brigitte was kneeling next to Sam now, but he was still yet to notice her. Brigitte reached out to touch him, but thought better of it and pulled her hand back. "Sam?" she questioned. Still, he did not move. This time she found enough courage to reach out and nudge his shoulder with her fingers. Sam jumped and turned to face Brigitte. His eyes were red and damp with tears. He looked so lost and scared, Brigitte just wanted to reach out and hug him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Brigitte?" Sam questioned. He seemed confused as to why Brigitte was in the bathroom with him.

"You okay?" Brigitte asked. She tried to hide the concern in her voice. After her dream the night before she was hyper- aware of any signals she might be giving Sam. Sam suddenly seemed aware of the tears in his eyes, and the tragic look in his face. He sat up straight and wiped his eyes furiously before he answered.

"Fine," he said his voice cold, harsh and distant. Brigitte frowned, her concerns for him deepened. He didn't seem 'fine'. Sam seemed to notice that she didn't believe him because again, he said "Fine!" his tone of voice was raised. "I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" he cried, and with that he leapt to his feet and stormed past Brigitte. For a few seconds, Brigitte didn't know what to do. Brigitte followed him, now determined to find out exactly what was up with Sam.

"Have you taken anything?" She asked him, her voice angrier than she intended. Sam didn't look at her, he simply flopped onto his bed and hid his face in his pillow.

"I haven't taken any-fucking-thing," he growled, his voice muffled, but the anger and annoyance in it ringing out loud and clear. Brigitte was annoyed now. Sam was almost certainly lying. He had no reason too! They were meant to be friends, after everything they had gone through together in the last few days, weeks even, did they really have any secrets. _Apart from the fact that I'm in love with him! _Brigitte thought grimly.

"Don't lie to me Sam! Come on, what the fuck have you taken!" Brigitte said her annoyance with him clear. Sam groaned and rolled over so he was facing her. He looked her straight in the eyes as he growled out his answer.

"I. Have. Taken. Fuck. All." He said, saying each word slowly and carefully. Brigitte felt a stab of hurt pierce her at the tone of his voice. She hated it when people she cared about were rude or horrible to her.

"Well do you know what Sam, I don't believe you!" Brigitte yelled furiously. "You're a fucking junkie! Everyone knows that! Now tell me what the fuck you're on!" Sam's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't used to Brigitte being so angry with him, and to be honest, it upset him. Right now however, he was too far into his rage to care. Instead of being honest with Brigitte he stood up and got right in her face, so close, their nose's almost touched. She tried to back away, but he simply grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her so she couldn't move away.

"I have not taken any fucking drugs Brigitte. Want to know why? Ever since that fucking monkshood I haven't been able to do any drugs without being fucking ill! I can't even have a few drinks without getting wasted!" Sam's voice was calm, but it still managed to send waves of fear through Brigitte. She couldn't speak, couldn't move... she was too scared of Sam. Sam seemed to pick up on this, he loosened his grip and dropped his head. Brigitte gulped and pulled herself free, her fear melting away once contact with Sam had been broken.

"Then what the fuck Sam?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. Sam ignored her question and pushed past her. Without a backward glance, he sat down in front of the TV and started flicking aimlessly through the channels. Brigitte's annoyance peaked. Why the hell was he being so rude! What the hell had she done to make him this mad? "Seriously Sam, what the fuck?" She said as she stood in front of the TV, preventing Sam from changing channels. Sam sighed and threw the controller down next to him.

"Move Brigitte," he said, not bothering to even look her in the eye.

"No! Tell me what's wrong Sam," Brigitte demanded. She was shaking so much. She wasn't used to standing her ground. Especially not with guys.

"I told you to fucking move Brigitte, now MOVE!" Sam yelled the last word. He had to clench his fists to prevent him from getting up and physically moving Brigitte from in front of the TV. Sam McDonald did _not_ hit women... Brigitte however, stood her ground. Although now she was visibly shaking, she did not move or back down.

"No! Tell me what's wrong Sam, I'm worried," Brigitte whispered this time. In part to hide the fear and pain in her voice, and also in hope that it would drive a reaction out of Sam. It did, however it was not the reaction that Brigitte had hoped for. Instead of informing her of what was wrong with him, Sam simply got up and walked off.

"I'm fine Brigitte," he said, his voice completely free of the anger that had been there only moments ago. Brigitte followed Sam and grabbed his arm before he could escape into the bathroom.

"Have I don't something wrong?" Brigitte whispered, her voice thick with emotion, tears in her eyes. As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized that this was the only other explanation for Sam's behaviour. Sam's eyes widened in horror. How could Brigitte believe she had done something wrong? He span round to face her and placed a reassuring hand on her cheek.

"No! Brigitte... god no, you've done nothing wrong! NOTHING! Don't you believe that this is anything to do with you," Sam whispered, his voice filled with desperation as he tried to convince Brigitte that she was not reasonable for his anguish.

"Then what?" Brigitte whispered. Sam said nothing, and simply ducked his head. Brigitte had to take a deep breath before she spoke again, just encase she yelled at him. "Please," she whispered. Sam looked up, but didn't meet her eye. A few times he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Eventually, he bit down on his lip and walked off. "Tell me!" Brigitte demanded. Her voice wasn't angry or upset, but it let Sam know that she'd had enough. Sam stopped in his tracks, knowing that if he didn't give Brigitte an honest answer, Brigitte would probably walk off, and the streets, practically those of an unknown city, were dangerous for a 15 year old. Especially one like Brigitte. He turned to face her, this time looking her directly in her eyes.

"I think I'm falling for you!" He cried, and before Brigitte could react to his words, Sam rushed forward, and placed his lips gently against hers...


	10. Chapter 10 DOUBLE DIDGETS!

_**Hi guys! Thanks for the AMAZING response over the last week. Especially A-GIRL-NAMED-BILLY! Yay! Lol I get what you mean about the dreams being sappy, but that was the point, it's a contrast to everything going on in their day to day lives' and so makes them realize what they feel for each other. And sorry for the delay, had to have a major clean up at home! Haha it was very 'Monica'**_

_**Samuel Patch is **__**known as "The Yankee Leaper," became the first famous **__**American**____**daredevil**__** after successfully jumping from a raised platform into the **__**Niagara River**__** near the base of **__**Niagara Falls**__** in 1829. He died after attempting a jump.**_

_**Also, I don't know who's seen the deleted scenes, where Brigitte confronts Sam about being a 'cherry hound' – well, this bit is 'deleted' from this story too!**_

When Brigitte didn't kiss back, even after a few seconds, Sam pulled away. He tried to look her in the eyes but she wouldn't meet his. Sam cupped her face in his hands and tried to force her to look into his eyes, but to no avail. She simply closed her eyes.

"Rabbit?" Brigitte didn't respond. Sam dropped her face and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. Brigitte wasn't moving at all, the only sign that she gave that she was still there was a small sob. The second the sound left her lips, she fell quite again. As much as she liked Sam, as much as she loved him, she just couldn't bear the idea that someone loved her. She couldn't quite believe it.

Hours seemed to pass in complete silence, but really, it was barely minutes. Finally Sam could take it no longer. Something needed to be said!

"Brigitte... I... I ... I don't know Okay!" He mumbled, shouting out his last word in frustration. "I wish I knew what to say to you, I really do!" Sam had to fight very hard to keep his voice calm and rational, but it was a struggle. Especially when Brigitte showed no sign that she could hear him. "I don't really understand what I'm feeling Brigitte.... God this is so hard... I've never... never felt like this before. Never. Not about anyone. I don't understand it! I don't know what to do with myself when I see you because you are all I ever think about, so, when I see you it's... I don't know... awkward because I feel guilty for thinking about you... And I can't stop thinking about you Brigitte, I just can't..." Sam barely paused for breath as he ranted. Brigitte did nothing as he spoke, but it was obvious she was listening. Sam studied her face carefully as he got his breath back, but her facial expression never once changed. "Say something to me Rabbit! I just poured my heart out to you!" He cried. Finally Brigitte reacted, she started to shake her head. She looked up into Sam's eyes and glared.

"No... no... you don't feel anything for me Sam... I'm just the damsel in distress... you. Want. To. Rescue. Me! I don't need rescuing!" She cried out harshly. Sam's eyes widened at the tone of her voice, but he did not falter in his attempt to win Brigitte over.

"You're not the damsel in distress, you're... Well I don't know, but you're not that! The damsel in distress would not have come to me in an attempt to find a cure, or any of the things you did! The damsel in distress would... I don't know cower in her room and hope that it's all a dream!" Sam said, talking quickly in his attempts to reason with Brigitte. Why couldn't she just see sense and realize that someone other than her sister cared about her.

And that someone cared enough about her to love her in a way that no one had before...

"Well maybe I should have done that!" Brigitte cried out. "Maybe then, none of this would have happened!" Sam laughed at her response. He couldn't quite believe she had said that. Sometimes he really did question her intelligence. "What now I'm just a joke to you!" she screamed. Her face was bright red, but not with anger, with embarrassment. She felt so stupid having such a senseless argument with Sam. She knew she felt the same way, and on some level she knew that Sam really did feel something for her. Rather than continuing to have such a pointless argument, Brigitte groaned out in apparent anger, and threw herself on her bed, where she proceed to pull the covers over her head, giving her the chance to ignore Sam. It was childish and she knew it, but right now, it seemed like the only solution.

Sam on the other hand panicked. Had he somehow offended Brigitte? Was it something he said or did? Cautiously he moved over to the bed, were he sat at the foot. He placed his hand on the small of Brigitte's back, so lightly Brigitte probably didn't realize it was there.

"I'm sorry Brigitte! I really am. I don't know if I've offended you of what! I just... can't help the way I feel..." Sam whispered. He was able to keep calm now, simply out of fear that he would again upset Brigitte. Brigitte said nothing. "Can you forgive me Brigitte, and can we forget this ever happened?" Nothing. "Please?" Still, Brigitte said nothing. "GOD-DAMMIT BRIGITTE DO YOU CARE ABOUT NO ONE'S FEELINGS BUT GINGERS!" Sam screamed. He stood up and stormed around the room, hitting his balled up fists against the wall again and again until he had calmed down.

Brigitte waited until he had calmed down before she pulled back the covers. Her glare could have shot daggers through solid cement.

"How old are you?" she questioned. Sam looked at her for a few seconds, his face a picture of confusion, before he answered.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" he questioned, his tone of voice resembling that of a student who had been asked a question to which he did not know the answer.

"Just tell me,"

"I'm 20, I'll be 21 at the end of January," Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders. He still had no idea what Brigitte was getting at.

"I'm 15!" Brigitte cried, he voice now angry and bitter. "You wonder why I don't care! Because I'm disgusted." Brigitte immediately pulled the covers back over her head.

"Come on Brigitte... that's only like..." he paused to count in his head.

"6 YEARS!" Brigitte cried out after what seemed like too long to answer such an easy question.

"Well... five and a half..." Sam said, as if half a year made all the difference. "Come on Brigitte, when my folks got married my mom was 23 and my dad was 35... that's 12 years! 6 is nothing!" Sam pleaded.

"But I'm 15!" Brigitte cried out from under the covers. Sam groaned.

"I don't care!" He cried. But he paused and realized what his words must have sounded like to Brigitte. "I mean... the age doesn't bother me. It's you that I care about!"

Brigitte slowly pulled back the covers. She stared at his for a few seconds before she found the courage to answer.

"You're a cherry hound," she stated, her tone suggesting that her words finished the conversation in her eyes. Sam again laughed, but stopped when he saw the expression on Brigitte's face.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked, guessing that Trina had something to do with it. Trust Trina to ruin his chance's with Brigitte... even after her disappearance.

"Does it matter! It's what you are! And why you want me. You feed me all that bullshit to get me into bed!" Brigitte yelled.

"I'm not a god-damn cheery hound! Believe me Brigitte!"

"I don't"

"Then tell me where you heard that!" Sam demanded, his anger on the verge of going into overdrive.

"Trina Sinclair okay! The girl you fucked once when she was still pure, the girl you dumped once she was tainted!" Brigitte said. She was surprised at how calm she was being. "She told me that for once someone should not give you the satisfaction... Well I'm not going to give it to you Sam!"

"It's not like that!" Sam protested.

"You like fucking virgins!" Brigitte cried.

"Yeah and you like killing them!" Sam screamed without thinking. "Trina Sinclair, you just said it!"

"Trina Sinclair wasn't a virgin, you made sure of that!"

"Yeah? Well maybe that's because I was too stupid to wait for you..."


End file.
